<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance by starlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518997">[vid] I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady'>starlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, fuck you jj abrams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just for the Resistance, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CON.TXT 2020 Premiering Vids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>audio: Carly Rae Jepsen, "I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance"</p><p>length: 3:41</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="inner">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>download: <strong><a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/r6l6tawizmcmypp/%5B61%5D_I_Didn%27t_Just_Come_Here_to_Dance.mp4/file">387MB on Mediafire</a></strong><br/><br/></p>
    <p><a href="https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/624871692293046273/i-didnt-just-come-here-to-dance-star-wars"><strong>tumblr post</strong></a> | <strong><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RS5sWMIgUK4">YouTube link</a></strong></p>
    <p>
      <strong> <a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/carlyraejepsen/ididntjustcomeheretodance.html">Lyrics on AZ Lyrics</a> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Premiered at CON.TXT 2020!</p><p>I didn't even have strong feelings about stormpilot before I started this vid. But you know what? It is a good ship! But I got so annoyed at the Star Wars discourse earlier this year that I decided to make this vid, and you know what? I had fun! Poe is Leia and Finn is Han and Oscar Isaac and John Boyega have very good faces!</p><p>P.S. May the Force be with you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>